You Are Mine!
by Eun Wonnie Baby Fujoshi
Summary: Suho balas dendam pada Kris karena membuatnya cemburu. Krisho!Slight Seho! kemarilah KrisHo Shipper!


**Title:You Are Mine!**

**Cast:Member EXO (KrisHo)**

**Rate:T aja cukup ^^**

**Warning:BL/Yaoi,EYD ga' beraturan,Typo(S) bertebaran,Bahasa ga' jelas,dll**

**A/N:Semua cast milik orang tua masing-masing#Yaiyalah masa' orang tua gue**

**Note:Padahal lagi banyak PR-_- tapi lagi males banget ngerjainnya,jadi author buat FF ini untuk selingan.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi"Panggil seorang namja tinggi bernama Kris pada namja mungil bernama Suho

"Wae?!"Tanya Suho dengan ketus

"Ayolah cerita padaku kau kenapa,jangan hanya mendiamkanku seperti ini kau tau kan aku paling tidak suka didiamkan sama orang apalagi namjachinguku sendiri"Bujuk Kris pada Suho

.

Hah

**.**

Suho menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai bercerita

.

.

.

Suho Pov

.

Flashback On

.

.

.

Di Backstage

.

.

"Hahahaha"Tawa Kris terdengar sangat yang sekaligus membuat hatiku tidak? Jika kau melihat namjachingumu sedang tertawa bersama yeoja,meskipun yeoja itu adalah senior kami. Jessica,salah satu personil Girls Generation sekaligus senior kami.

Aku tau Kris memang dekat dengan banyak senior,tapi yang ini keterlaluan! Dia dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul Jessica didepanku,ingat itu DIDEPANKU!.

Rasanya aku ingin melepar mereka dari namsan tower sekarang juga!.

BRAK

Aku sengaja menggebrak meja didepanku agar mereka berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menyadari keberadaanku. Memang itu sukses tapi Kris tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya di bahu Jessica.

"Wae chagi?"Tanyanya saat aku membuka pintu ruang ganti dan pergi menuju ke toilet,aku benar-benar butuh ketenangan saat ini.

.

Author Pov

Toilet

.

.

Hah

.

Suho menghela napas. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi hatinya.'Apa mungkin cinta Kris padaku sudah mulai pudar sekarang? Oh ya tuhan,tolong jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Aku masih belum mempersiapkan hatiku bila kejadian itu terjadi.'Batin Suho

"Hyung"Panggil seseorang pada Suho. Ia menoleh ternyata

"Sehun? Ngapain kamu kesini?"#Aduh Myeonnie kamu bodoh atau polos sih? Orang kalo ke toilet buat apa hayo? Ya buat p****.(Author digebukin Fans).

"Hyung orang kalo kebelet larinya kemana? Ya ke toilet lah masa' ke hati hyung"Jawab Sehun

"Kamu rayu aku ya?"Tanya Suho polos#Mau gue gampar nih orang(Dibunuh Kris).

Bruk

Sehun pingsan ditempat

.

"Eh?Sehun-ah gwenchanayo?"Ucap Suho sambil menampar pelan pipi Sehun

"Gwenchana,hyung tadi Sehun cuman Shock aja"Jawab Sehun dengan senyumannya

"Jangan bikin hyung panik sehun-ah"

"Hahaha mian hyung"

.

.

"Oh iya,Sehun mau tanya hyung tadi ngapain bengong di kamar mandi?"Tanya Sehun

"Hyung cuman lagi kesal sama Kris hyung"Jawab sebentar lagi dia akan nangis deh.

"Wae?"

"Hyung cemburu pada Jessica karena dari tadi Kris merangkul dia terus"

"Jessica? Member SNSD?"Tanya Sehun dengan penekanan kata 'SNSD'

"Ne,kau benar Sehun..hiks.."Air mata Suho mengalir begitu saja sepertinya hatinya benar-benar sakit

"Uljima hyung..uljima"Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho dan membisikkan kata penenang padanya

.

.

.

Di Dorm

.

.

"Kami pulang"Ucap Sehun dan Suho berbarengan

"Wah..tumben maknae dan leader kompak sekali"Ujar Xiumin dengan nada mengejek kepada sepasang orang yang baru saja pulang ini

"Apaan sih hyung? Kami kompak kan malah bagus bukan malah di gituin dong"Ujar Sehun

"Sudahlah Sehun.. Aku masuk kamar dulu"Ucap Suho sambil menuju kamarnya

"Tunggu aku hyung!"Teriak Sehun sambil berlari menyusul Suho ke kamar mereka

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengawasi pasangan leader dan maknae EXO ini.

.

.

"Bagus hyung! Sepertinya dia mulai cemburu"Bisik Sehun saat melihat mata tajam Kris dari celah pintu kamar mereka

"Tapi apakah tak apa kalau begini terus? Nanti Kris malah marah dan nantinya minta putus"Ujar Suho sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Kalau Kris hyung pingin putus sama hyung berarti dia itu bodoh karena mau putusin namja semanis,dan sebaik hyung"Ujar Sehun sambil menangkup wajah Suho. Posisi keduanya terlihat seperti mereka ingin berciuman,tapi ketahuilah perasaan keduanya hanya antara kakak dan adik.

.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Pintu kamar yang ditempati Suho dan Sehun kini terbuka dengan lebarnya,menampilkan sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!"Bentak Kris sampai seluruh penghuni dorm memperhatikan mereka bertiga

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan Suho hyung saja kok"Jawab Sehun santai. Sepertinya Sehun sengaja memanas-manasi hyungnya yang satu ini,lihat saja sekarang dia malah menggenggam tangan Suho seakan Suho adalah miliknya

.

Kris menatap tajam pasangan leader dan maknae ini dengan Sehun yang masih terus menggenggam tangan Suho sedangkan Suho yang menundukkan kepalanya ,sepertinya Suho sedang menahan rasa takut,kesal,dan malu? Hei untuk apa dia malu? Lagipula Sehun hanya mengenggam tangannya saja dan tidak lebih...oh,sepertinya aku harus mengambil kembali ucapanku karena Sehun barusan mencium pipi Suho..**MWO?! MENCIUM!.**

Sehun ada pesan-pesan terakhir?

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NAMJACHINGUKU OH SEHUN!"Sepertinya Kris sudah benar-benar murka saat ini

"Salahmu sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan namjachingu sesempurna Suho hyung...Oh iya hyung,kalau kau putus dengan Suho hyung maka Suho hyung akan jadi milikku. Ingat itu hyung"Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa chagi? Kenapa terus menghindariku?"Kris memeluk Suho dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan Suho

"Bukan urusanmu Kris"Ujar Suho ketus sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar

.

Hah

.

.

Kris menghela napasnya. Kenapa uke tercintanya ini?

.

.

Kris mencari dan akhirnya menemukan Suho di dapur bersama Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Suho menuju ke kamar mereka(disini kris satu kamar sama suho-sehun)

.

.

.

Flashback Off

"Jadi itu alasanmu?"Tanya Kris pada Suho

"Ya,salahkan dirimu sendiri yang duluan dekat-dekat dengan Jessica"Balas Suho ketus

"YA!Tapi Jessica tidak mencium pipiku seperti Sehun mencium pipimu"Kata Kris dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Jadi kau mau memutuskanku?"Tanya Suho

"Ti..tidak aku tidak ingin putus denganmu.. Lagipula aku masih sangat menyayangimu..ah dan mencintaimu"Ucap Kris dengan lembut

Sungguh Suho ingin menangis dan tersenyum bahagia karena cinta dan kelembutan Kris padanya

"Gomawo Kris"

"Eh,untuk apa?"Tanya Kris,kedua alisnya bertautan karena kebingungan

"Karena mau mencintaiku dengan tulus"Suho mengucapkannya sambil ,senyuman malaikat yang selalu ia tunjukan membuat Kris juga tersenyum

"Saranghae Kris"Ucap Suho

CHU

Suho mencium bibir Kris,hanya sekedar menempelkan tak lebih

"Nado Saranghae Suho"Kris membawa Suho pada pelukan hangat yang selalu ia berikan pada Suho

.

"Oh iya chagi,aku hampir lupa 'menghukummu' karena usahamu dan Sehun yang berusaha membuatku tau itu keterlaluan Suho"Seringai terpasang dengan jelas di bibir Kris

"'Menghukum?' Oh tuan Wu,kau ingat besok kita banyak pekerjaan"

"Tak ada alasan nyonya Wu.."

END

Wahhh sungguh kalo FF abal-abal ini dilanjutin author bakal ganti rated-nya jadi M Lagipula author lagi sibuk(halah gayamu thor -_-) jadi harus selesain nih epep cepet-cepet. kalo banyak yang review author bakal coba bikin sequelnya(emang ada yang minta?),jadi

PLEASE REVIEW yang review saya kasih kecupan dari Myeonnie Pai -Pai^^


End file.
